Tout est une question de réponse
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: OS - Chacun a ses petites addictions. Certaines sont juste plus fortes que d'autres.


**Titre :** Tout est une question de réponse

**Auteur :** Myfanwy

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, personnages et univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Ecrit pour le challenge N°4 du CPAF : le choc des réalités (ou le défi le plus capilotracté auquel il m'ait été donné de participer…)

**Note :** pourquoi ce titre ? Parce qu'il est absurde et qu'il m'a plu… Merci à Camille pour sa bêta !

* * *

**Tout est une question de réponse**

Harry Potter arriva _enfin_ au département des mystères, trempé de la tête au pied et de très TRES mauvaise humeur. Le chef des Aurors, l'agent Dawlish et, accessoirement, son supérieur l'avait appelé une heure auparavant réclament d'urgence sa présence au Ministère de la magie. Une mission de la plus haute importance allait lui être confiée. C'était bien sa veine, lui qui avait préparé cette soirée de raid pendant des semaines. Tout était organisé, il avait un groupe parfait. Il allait enfin partir pour cette fameuse instance quand son téléphone avait sonné. Le premier coup, il n'avait pas répondu. Il s'agissait probablement d'Hermione. La deuxième fois, il avait hésité mais, au final, n'avait pas répondu. C'est quand la tête furieuse de son supérieur était apparue dans sa cheminée qu'il avait daigné retirer son casque après un « _Désolé, AFK_ ».

A peine arrivé dans le couloir menant au département des mystères, il entendait déjà des éclats de voix.

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est inutile. Je peux très bien mener cette mission seul !

-Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! Je ne vous veux pas sur le terrain seul ! Ce n'est pas dans les attributions des langues de plombs de partir en exploration ! Soit vous prenez cet Auror avec vous, soit vous restez ici !

Harry choisit ce moment pour signaler sa présence. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant à la personne inconnue dans le bureau du responsable du département des mystères.

-Hum, hum, se raclât-il la gorge.

-Ah, Monsieur Potter ! Entrez, entrez, lui sourit l'homme avec une admiration écœurante.

« Gagné », ou perdu, selon le point de vue, souffla la conscience de Harry. Dans le bureau, en plus du petit directeur bedonnant, se trouvait le très détestable Draco Malfoy.

-J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie !, s'exclama ledit Draco Malfoy.

-Pas le moins du monde, Draco. Monsieur Potter sera votre coéquipier durant cette mission.

Les deux anciens rivaux faillirent s'étrangler en entendant la réponse. Harry devait joindre immédiatement son chef de section.

-Excusez-moi un moment, dit-il en sortant rapidement du bureau.

Il sortit son portable afin de plaider sa cause. Il ne pouvait pas être mis au supplice à ce point.

_« Tout mais pas lui. »_

Vingt minutes plus tard, dépité, il retourna en direction du bureau du chef du département des mystères, un air de chien battu peint sur le visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le petit bureau, il tomba sur Draco Malfoy qui faisait sensiblement la même tête que lui. Un regard leur suffit à comprendre : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réussi à faire changer leurs chefs respectifs d'avis. Draco se reprit en premier.

-Sois dans le hall du ministère dans une heure. Nous irons jusqu'à Newport par cheminette et ensuite nous prendrons une voiture.

Sur ces dernières instructions, il planta Harry au milieu du couloir.

Une heure et quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient en voiture direction « Caerleon » au Pays de Galles. Draco avait fait un rapide résumé de leur mission à Harry se résumant à peu de mots et encore moins de verbes : « Activité magique ancienne inhabituelle. Trouver la source ». Le trajet jusqu'au ruines de Caerleon se fit en silence. Harry avait prit le volant sachant, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, que Draco détestait conduire. Le trajet fut, fort heureusement, de courte durée. Le véhicule avait à peine stoppé que Malfoy sautait de la voiture. Harry grogna mais n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Une fois sur place, Draco sortit un appareil étrange de son sac et sembla procéder à quelques analyses.

-Il semblerait que les flux magiques soient très instables, ici. Hors de questions d'utiliser nos pouvoirs, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes, en regardant fixement Harry comme s'il allait déclencher une catastrophe.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? grogna Harry.

-Parce que tu risquerais de nous faire exploser comme un ballon de baudruche !

-Oh…, répondit bêtement le survivant.

L'appareil de Draco s'emballa et le blond partit en courant. Harry hésité une seconde et se lança à sa poursuite. L'ancien Serpentard stoppa brusquement et Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter. Il percuta violemment Draco et l'entraina dans sa chute. Le sol sous leurs corps se déroba et ils tombèrent sans pouvoir rien faire. La descente fut de heureusement courte et ils atterrirent sur un sol poussiéreux en quelques secondes. L'atterrissage d'Harry fut moins douloureux étant donné que son coéquipier avait amortie sa chute. L'Auror se retrouva allongé de tous son long sur un Draco légèrement sonné. Quant ils prirent conscience de leur position, ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, encore sous le choc, avant de rougir violemment.

Harry se releva le premier, époussetant ses vêtements et tendit une main que Draco ignora royalement. L'ancien Serpentard lissa à son tour ses vêtements. En voyant Harry sortir sa baguette, il l'arrêta d'un geste brusque.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu imagines faire là, Potter ?

-Nous apporter un peu de lumière ! Je te ferai remarquer qu'on y voit à peine, et encore, c'est parce que nous sommes en dessous de ce trou dans le sol, expliqua Harry comme s'il avait à faire à un débile léger.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Draco fouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux lampes de poche. Il en jeta une à Harry avec un _« pas de magie, Potter ! Trop compliqué de t'en souvenir ? _» menaçant et s'éloigna de quelques pas afin d'observer les parois du tunnel.

-Bon, si je me réfère aux gravures sur ce mur, nous sommes dans un des souterrains principaux de la ville. Tout va bien, déclara Draco le plus sereinement du monde.

-On est perdu au milieu de nulle part et _tout va bien_ ? hurla presque Harry.

Draco soupira. Était-il vraiment obligé de supporter ce crétin congénital ? Non parce que déjà, sept ans à Poudlard, c'était long. Deux ans de guerre, très long. Une année de cours communs à l'Académie, très _**TRES**_ long. Une après-midi de plus et il allait réussir là où un mage noir et des centaines de Mangemort avaient échoués…

-Potter… Les souterrains étaient monnaie courante à l'époque. C'était très pratique pour se déplacer rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la ville.

Harry semblait perplexe. Son coté claustrophobe lui criait l'absurdité de ce moyen de circulation. S'enterrer à plusieurs mètres sous terre dans des conduits infinis… Franchement !

-Ces gens vivaient vraiment d'une drôle de manière, lança Harry, moqueur.

-C'est sur que venant de toi, cette remarque prend tout son sens, persifla Draco, vexé que l'ancien Gryffondor critique l'art de vivre de leurs ancêtres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy ?

-Disons, que monsieur « je n'ai pas de vie » n'est pas le mieux placé pour juger la façon de vivre des autres…

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ma vie, Malfoy. Alors garde tes remarque merdiques pour toi, gronda Harry cédant peu à peu à la colère.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était seul avec Draco Malfoy et il avait déjà envie de l'étrangler.

Draco se retourna d'un coup.

-Ce que j'en sais ? Mais je te rappelle que ta soit-disant meilleure amie travaille avec moi toute la sainte journée ! A qui crois-tu qu'elle se plaint quand tu ne lui ouvres pas ta porte parce que tu es trop occuper à jouer ? Je te rappelle également qu'elle à épousé mon traitre de meilleur ami, et que par conséquent, j'ai droit à une seconde couche quand Blaise se rend chez moi ! Alors oui, ta foutue vie de merde me pourrit la mienne !

Draco s'était mis à hurler. Même après leurs années à Poudlard, Harry Potter continuait de lui rendre la vie infernale. Le survivant pouffa de rire en voyant la mine coléreuse de son ancien camarade. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Tu es un grand malade, Potter. Sortit de tes stupides jeux vidéos, rien, ni personne ne t'intéresse.

Harry se sentit horriblement offensé.

-D'abord, je ne joue pas à « de stupide jeux vidéos ». Je joue à des MMORPG, nuance ! déclara Harry très sérieusement.

Draco le regarda comme s'il venait de lui parler en gobelin archaïque.

-A des _quoi_ ?

Harry soupira. Pourquoi lui avait-on collé un partenaire aussi inculte en matière de vie moldue ?

-UN M.M.O.R.P.G., répéta Harry.

-Un meuporg ? Encore un nom barbare. Quand je dis que les moldus sont une espèce primitive ! lâcha l'ancien serpentard en s'éloignant.

Harry, ne pouvant tolérer un tel affront, se donna pour mission d'expliquer à son ancien camarade tout l'art des jeux en ligne. Cependant, Draco semblait hermétique à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à cet aspect de la culture moldu.

-Je t'assure que c'est très prenant !

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et continua d'avancer. Plus vite ils allaient trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, plus vite il serait débarrassé de cet abruti aux yeux trop verts pour être honnête.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à avancer dans le silence, Harry n'en put plus. Il avait toujours détesté les silences et les blancs dans les conversations. Ces situations l'avaient toujours mis très mal à l'aise. Une idée, bien que particulièrement saugrenue, lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, Draco était un tacticien hors pair. Ils pourraient avoir grand besoin d'un joueur comme lui dans la guilde…

-Tu sais, je pourrais t'apprendre à jouer si tu…

-STOP ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, Potter ! Il est _hors de question_ que je m'intéresse à tes meuporg, trancha Draco.

-MMORPG, corrigea machinalement Harry.

-Ouais, si tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as une sévère addiction Potter, et c'est plus de te faire soigner dont tu aurais besoin que d'un nouveau camarade de jeux… lâcha le blond le plus sérieusement du monde.

Une chose que peu de gens savaient était que Draco Malfoy était un véritable passionné de l'histoire, et principalement par les récits se rapportant à Merlin et aux légendes arthuriennes. A Poudlard, tout le monde pensait que sa matière de prédilection était les Potions. Dans un sens, c'était vrai. Draco excellait particulièrement dans l'art méticuleux de la préparation des potions et élixirs. Cependant, Harry savait la vérité pour avoir observé le blond pendant de nombreuses années, toujours en cachette. Draco était féru d'histoire de la magie. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il faisait semblant e s'ennuyer ferme pendant les cours de leur fantomatique professeur Binns. Mais en réalité, il buvait chaque parole de leur enseignant. Quand il ne s'ennuyait pas en sachant déjà ce qu'il leur expliquait.

-Et toi, alors ? Tu es un vrai drogué quand il s'agit de ces conneries de légendes ! C'est bon pour les enfants ce genres de contes de fées. Tu devrais grandir Malfoy, se moqua Harry.

Il s'attendait alors à entendre le serpentard protester avec véhémence.

Cependant, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Il leva le menton d'un air dédaigneux et répondit à Harry sans le regarder, comme s'il était l'insecte le plus insignifiant.

-Je ne suis pas un drogué Potter. J'ai de la culture, nuance.

-Oh, je t'en pris ! Dès qu'un nouveau bouquin sur le sujet arrivait chez la vieille Price à l'école, tu arrivais même à griller Hermione pour le lire, en passant la nuit en douce à la bibliothèque, lâcha Harry avec désinvolture.

Draco s'arrêta et, une fois encore, se tourna vers son ancien camarade. Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes soupçonneuses. Son regard commençait à rendre Harry nerveux. Il détestait particulièrement quand Malfoy faisait cela.

-Dois-je en conclure que je te plaisais tant que ça pour que tu passes des nuits entière à m'observer ?, finit par lâcher Draco.

Harry faillit s'étouffer et passa par différentes couleurs. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il était hors de question d'aller sur ce terrain là. Il était beaucoup trop glissant et ils le savaient tout les deux. Draco avait simplement voulut lui clouer le bec.

L'ancien serpentard se détourna et reprit la route, satisfait de la conclusion.

-Si j'en crois cet appareil, c'est le prochain embranchement à droite, déclara-t-il, laissant à Harry le soin de le suivre.

-Il y a vraiment des fois où tu me fais penser à Hermione, murmura un peu trop fort Harry.

-Ne me compare pas à ce rat de bibliothèque !, s'indigna l'héritier Malfoy.

-Ne traite pas Hermione de rat de bibliothèque !

-Je te rappelle que c'est MOI qui passe mes journées avec elle, Salazard m'en soit témoin ! Quand je la qualifie de rat de bibliothèque, sache qu'encore, je pèse mes mots !

-Ne change pas de sujet Malfoy. Tu as, toi aussi un problème d'addiction. Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas pavané à une soirée mondaine ? Hein ? Non, tu préfères rester terré chez toi, à relire je ne sais quel parchemin à la con qui te fait croire que Arthur, Merlin et Camelot ne sont pas du flan. D'après Hermione, justement, tu n'en dors plus depuis des mois. Oui, moi aussi j'ai droit au récit de ta pitoyable existence !, vociféra Harry, ayant lui aussi besoin d'extérioriser.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter ! Je-n'ai-pas-d'addiction ! Est-ce bien clair ? Ne me compare pas à toi !, déclara Draco dont le ton glacial s'était fait bien plus menaçant.

-Oh très bien, donc si tu n'a pas d'addiction pour les légendes arthuriennes, que faisons-nous ici ?

Draco se pinça l'arête de son si joli nez, signe de son extrême lassitude.

-Nous sommes ici, Potter, car des phénomènes étranges liés à une magie ancienne se sont produits, expliqua Draco aussi calmement qu'il put.

-Oh, et je suppose que le fait que nous soyons directement venu ici, à Caerleon, le lieu ou soit disant se serait trouvé le château de Camelot, est un pur hasard ?

Harry n'était pas dupe et Draco le savait très bien. Le blond eu la décence de rougir légèrement et se détourna pour cacher sa gène.

-Il fallait bien commencer par quelque part…, tenta-t-il pour se justifier. Il commençait à être mal à l'aise et il détestait ça.

Harry était maintenant convaincu que Draco lui cachait quelque chose.

-Très bien, je ne dirais rien de tes manigances, si tu me dis ce que nous somme réellement venus faire dans ce trou à rats !

Draco hésita un moment et finit par céder.

-Je cherche le journal de Merlin, avoua-t-il.

Cette révélation sembla décevoir Harry.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Nous ne cherchons pas un objet magique comme… Je ne sais pas moi, Excalibur !

Draco secoua la tête devant tant de stupidité.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ce livre représente. Tout le savoir du plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire de la magie !

Harry nota que les yeux de Draco semblaient se mettre à briller quand il parlait de ce livre. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle passion chez le blond. Cet air rêveur lui allait décidément trop bien.

-Bon, allons chercher ton bouquin et sortons d'ici. Je vais finir par devenir clostro avec tes conneries.

Draco poussa un petit cri indigné.

-Tu es sourd, stupide ou bien les deux ? Je viens de te dire que…

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il avait reprit la marche, laissant le blond derrière lui lui expliquer en long en large et en travers toutes les merveilles que pouvaient contenir son foutu bouquin. Et c'est lui qu'on traitait de drogué… Quand il commençait à partir dans ses délires arthuriens, Malfoy perdait justement de sa « Malfoy attitude ».

Comme Draco l'avait annoncé, ils tournèrent à droite et se retrouvèrent devant une arche totalement sculptée dans la pierre. Derrière, une pièce circulaire et en son centre, un livre semblait flotter. Trouvé.

Draco semblait émerveillé.

-C'est ici. On l'a trouvé !, s'exclama, ravi, l'ancien serpentard.

Cette pièce ne disait rien qui vaille au jeune Auror. Elle était probablement piégée. L'instinct d'Harry lui criait de rebrousser chemin. Sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques, c'était bien trop risqué. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'exprimer ses doutes, Draco s'était déjà avancé dans la pièce. Dès que le blond eu franchit l'arche de pierre, d'énormes barres de métal sortirent de part et d'autre de l'entrée, empêchant toute retraite. Comme la situation n'était pas encore assez critique, des barres de métal sortirent également à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de la salle. Draco dû se jeter au sol pour ne pas être transpercé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, qu'un autre projectile fonçait droit sur lui. Il détacha rapidement son sac et l'abandonna dans un coin avant d'enchainer deux roulades. Finalement, il ne regrettait plus tant que ça l'entrainement de terrain qui lui avait était imposé. Il analysa rapidement le système. En tournant dans un certain sens, il devrait pouvoir se rapprocher assez du livre pour l'attraper.

Harry comprit ce que le blond mijotait. Cet imbécile, au lieu d'essayer de sortir, allait tout de même aller chercher son maudit bouquin !

-Merde Malfoy, ce livre vaut-il vraiment que tu risques ta vie ? cria Harry tentant de raisonner son coéquipier.

-OUIIIII !

Harry regardait la scène se jouant devant ses yeux, impuissant. Draco se déplaçait très rapidement évitant les pièges les uns après les autres, semblant même les anticiper. Il sautait, plongeait, se roulait, comme une danse longtemps répétée.

_Une danse macabre_, se dit Harry. La moindre erreur lui être fatale.

Draco fit une énième roulade et parvint à s'emparer du journal. Malheureusement, l'engrenage sembla s'accélérer et une barre de métal lui entailla profondément le bras provoquant chez le jeune homme un hurlement de douleur.

-DRACO!, hurla Harry.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait le sortir de là. Comme si les choses n'allaient pas déjà assez mal, le plafond de la salle se mit à trembler et commença à s'écrouler. Draco allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien et c'était hors de question. Malgré les risques, il prononça une formule qui fit exploser les barreaux qui empêchaient la fuite du serpentard. Harry eu juste le temps de l'attraper par la main et de se précipiter vers la sortie avant que le plafond ne s'écroule totalement sur eux.

Il s'assirent un moment contre l'un des parois du couloir, épaule contre épaule, afin de se remettre. Draco avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie. Si Potter n'avait pas était là… Ils restèrent un moment plongé dans le silence. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Draco qui le brisa en premier.

-Potter ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu passes ta vie sur ces meuporg ?

-MMORPG. C'est distrayant et surtout, anonyme. Tu connais beaucoup de choses amusantes que je puisse faire sans avoir tout une horde de fan en furie à me basques ?

Draco sourit. Si Harry Potter se laisser aller à l'autodérision, où allait le monde ?

-Comment tu as commencé ?

Harry mis quelques seconde pour répondre. C'était une partie se sa vie dont peu de personne étaient au courant.

-Chez mes moldus, mon cousin avait un de ces jeux. Il se servait de moi pour « farmer » et…

-Farmer ?, demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, il s'agit de collecter des sortes d'ingrédients. Une fois que tu en as beaucoup, tu les revends pour te faire de l'argent.

-Ca n'a pas l'air très intéressant, conclu le serpentard.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Disons que mon cousin n'est pas le plus sympathique des moldus. Bon, on l'ouvre ce livre, demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Draco n'était pas dupe, mais n'insista pas. Il regarda le livre qu'il serrait encore contre lui. Oui, ça en valait définitivement la peine. Il ouvrit délicatement le grimoire à la première page. Il entendit l'ancien Griffondor pousser un soupir de frustration à coté de lui.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas, grogna Harry.

Draco se retint de pouffer de rire. Le livre était écrit dans un dialecte très ancien et bien sur, tout surpuissant qu'il était, Harry Potter ne savait pas le lire. Le serpentard attaqua donc sa lecture dans le silence. Plus il avançait, plus ses joues semblèrent se colorer. Harry pensa d'abord au contrecoup de la salle aux « barres tueuses », cependant l'air de plus en plus gêné de son coéquipier l'intrigua.

-Malfoy, et si tu décidais à me dire ce que bien raconter ce livre !

-Euh…

Draco Malfoy à court de mot, on aura tout vu. Harry leva un sourcil sceptique. Que pouvait bien contenir ce grimoire pour mettre l'ancien prince des Serpentards aussi mal à l'aise ?

-Alors ?, s'impatienta Harry.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je pensais trouver… Il ne s'agit pas d'un livre de magie…

Harry sembla également surpris.

-De quoi s'agit-il alors ?

-C'est… Le journal intime de Merlin… Ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Il y décrit son arrivée à Camelot à l'âge de dix huit ans, sa rencontre avec Arthur et… Ses sentiments pour lui, termina à voix basse le blond.

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Avait-il bien comprit ce qu'il croyait avoir comprit ?

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui. Merlin était fou amoureux du prince Arthur Pandragon, déclara Draco.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Avait-il vraiment été si inattentif en cours d'histoire de la magie pour que cette version de la légende lui soit inconnue ? Quoi qu'a en juger par la tête de son ancien camarade, lui non plus ne connaissait pas cette version de l'histoire.

-Ce n'est pas tout…, continua Draco, visiblement choqué. Il semblerait que ses sentiments aient été partagés.

Harry blêmît à son tour. Toutes les bases de leur histoire étaient en train de voler en éclat. Toujours rouge de confusion, Draco continua sa lecture, laissant Harry se remettre.

Un hoquet de surprise et une violente rougeur de son coéquipier le fit à nouveau craindre le pire. Qu'y avait-il d'écrit cette fois ?

-Ils… Ils se sont aimés. Une fois. La veille du couronnement d'Arthur. Leur amour était impossible et ils le savaient. Trop de choses dépendaient d'eux, murmura Draco presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry fut profondément touché. Il ne sut pas bien si c'était par l'amour interdit des deux jeunes hommes ou par l'air triste de Draco Malfoy…

- Laisse-le ici…, glissa doucement Harry.

-Que… Quoi ?, demanda Draco semblant reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Laisse-le ici. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes venus chercher. C'était leur secret, nous n'avons pas le droit.

Draco hésita un moment. Ce livre représenté l'accomplissement de toute sa vie. Même s'il ne contenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pensé trouver, il l'avait cherché sans relâche depuis des années. Voyant le trouble du jeune homme à coté de lui, Harry eu une envie irrationnelle. Il caressa la joue de Draco, lui faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ces yeux gris… Combien de jour et de nuit l'avaient-ils hanté ? Sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancien serpentard.

Draco ferma les yeux et repensa à une phrase du journal de Merlin.

« _Le destin nous joue parfois de drôles de tours_ ».

Alors que les deux anciens ennemis s'embrassaient à perdre haleine une lumière aveuglante entoura le journal et, peu après, il disparut. Sous la surprise, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Draco sursauta en constatant la disparition de son si précieux grimoire. Harry, quant à lui, sauta sur ses pieds et dépoussiéra ses vêtements pour se donner contenance.

-Allez viens, sortons d'ici. Un café, ça te dis ?, demanda-t-il faussement sur de lui.

Draco se leva à son tour.

-Va pour un café, répondit-il.

En suivant l'Auror, il se dit qu'aux vues de ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Merlin, il allait devoir se trouver une nouvelle passion et qu'il se pourrait d'ailleurs qu'Harry Potter fasse tout à fait l'affaire.

FIN

* * *

Note 1 : Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… MEUPOOOOOOOOOOORG ! Trop fort ce truc ! Sacré Nathanael… Pour les personnes qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, tapez « Meuporg » dans Google…

Note 2 : j'ai fait d'Harry Potter un farmer chinois ! \o/


End file.
